


lolling princess pony head

by Shipping_Phobia



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Phobia/pseuds/Shipping_Phobia
Summary: here's a joke





	

**Author's Note:**

> what

One upon a time, there was a pony listening to the radio. It was everyone's favourite band and pony wished she could learn to make music that well if only she had hands. Then the moment came when she found an advertisement by chance on learning to play the guitar without the need for hands. She called the advertiser and the instructor promised that he'd have her master the guitar in a week. He kept his promise and by next week Pony was rocking the strings like a real star, speaking of. She figured that she should let Star try out the surprisingly effective music lessons as well so that they'd be able to rock together.

Star was all in for it, taking on the drums to smash along with Pony's music. Only it wasn't really music without a lead, they needed an addition in order to complete the sound. So they let Marco take the singing lessons, though he didn't need many of course because he was already quite the singer. Apparently Marco was exceptional at love songs and knew every line to every song of their favourite bands. They got heard of and people showed interest, hiring them as impersonations on the famous boy bands and sometimes singing love songs at weddings. They got all sorts of gigs and their popularity increased to the point that they got an offer to perform in Vegas.

There was some debate on whether they should go or not, Marco finding the city too sketchy and heeding the waring about the bad weather for air travel these days. Eventually Pony and Star managed to win over the argument by the amount of money and adventure that was in the gig and so Pony packed her bag and guitar, only she then got a call about her father. He'd gone ill and it appeared to be bad. So pony rushed to her father, missing her flight to Vegas but it didn't matter at that moment. When she got to the hospital she found out that her father's case was nothing more than a bad cold and she was filled with as much relieve as she was also mad.

Now she'd missed her flight for nothing and would have to explain to Star why she ruined their gig.

However, there would be no need for explanations because things hadn't gone quite as planned. When Pony called Star, she didn't pick up. Marco didn't pick up either. The employer in Vegas was the one to tell her that the plane she'd missed had crashed in the storm.

After that, she discovered that her father hadn't taken well to the cold and had passed during her phone call.

She couldn't believe it, everyone was gone now and she was all alone.

She decided on taking a drink to ease her mind.

So pony flew into a bar, the bartender looked at her and asked.

"Why the long face?"

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
